Skyline
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Matsuri melukiskan Gaara seperti sebuah realita. Nyata, ada, dan niscaya. [GaaMatsu]


**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Skyline **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

_"Kenapa langit berwarna biru?"_

Gaara mendengus, memutar mata, terlihat bosan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tapi ia tetap menyiapkan sebuah ruang di antara baris-baris ensiklopedianya untuk memandang Matsuri dan menjawab.

_"Cahaya itu gelombang, merah, kuning, oranye itu gelombang panjang, biru itu gelombang pendek. Sedangkan__ keadaan atmosfer di siang hari saat mendapat sinar matahari__akan __satu frekuensi dengan gelombang pendek, terutama warna biru, jadi atmosfer menahan dan menghamburkan warna biru itu di langit."  
_  
Matsuri sebenarnya sudah hapal dengan jawaban yang akan Gaara berikan padanya. Penjelasan-penjelasan mengenai cahaya polikromatik yang terdiri atas tujuh warna yang berbeda, spektrum cahaya, gelombang elektromaknetik, dan lain sejenisnya. Tapi ia hanya menghapal, tak pernah benar-benar mengerti. Baginya, penjelasan Gaara terlalu lugas, membosankan, dan kaku. Ia hanya suka mendengar pemuda itu bicara, tiap kata dan jedanya tersusun seperti sebuah paragraf yang disadur dari buku-buku ilmu pengetahuan berusia ratusan tahun. Dan Matsuri suka sorot mata jade Gaara tiap kali membicarakan tentang dunia sains dan sebab-akibat perihal segala hal di muka bumi.

_"Kau mengerti?"_

Matsuri mendelikkan bahu. "_Aku tidak mau mengerti. Aku cuma mau mendengarkan."  
_  
Gaara mendengus. _"Tidak berguna."_ Ia mencibir. _"Buang-buang waktuku saja."  
_  
Matsuri balas menyeringai_. "Tapi kau tetap menjawabnya, kan?__ Kau selalu menjawabnya."_

Matsuri melukiskan Gaara seperti sebuah realita. Nyata, ada, dan niscaya. Begitu lugas, dan penuh dengan penjelasan masuk akal. Tersusun atas beragam ilmu yang saling terkait membentuk rantai-rantai yang disatukan dengan pengetahuan, teori, serta pemikiran paling realistik.

Tutur katanya adalah perpaduan dari teori dan kumpulan formula. Rumus-rumus dan sistematika yang terangkai membentuk jawaban-jawaban terang tanpa bisa dibelokkan. Gaara tidak mengenal rasa. Gaara hanya mengenal reaksi yang timbul akibat aksi dari arah berlawanan. Gaara tak mengenal jatuh, Gaara hanya mengenal tarikan gaya gravitasi.

Seorang Sabaku Gaara tidak duduk di pantai dan mendengarkan deru konstan ombak yang bergelora. Ia duduk di pantai dan mendengarkan gelombang kompresi atmosfer yang non-periodik. Gelombang kompresi yang dihasilkan sebagai energi yang koheren dengan gelombang laut ini suarannya didistribusikan kembali dalam turbulensi kaotis di tempat-tempat yang dangkal. Gaara tidak memandang langit barat yang memerah sebagai matahari terbenam. Ia memandangnya sebagai distribusi panjang gelombang dari pergeseran radiasi matahari yang muncul menuju frekuensi gelombang yang lebih panjang, karena yang lebih pendek semakin tersebar jauh dari jalur atmosfer saat rotasi bumi membawa kita perlahan-lahan menjauhi sumbernya.

"_Bulan adalah satelit alami bumi." _

"_Bulan dulunya ada dua!"_

"_Hah?"_

Matsuri mengerjap. _"Eh? Kau tidak tahu? Aku belum pernah cerita?" _

Gaara menghela napas. _"Kali ini apa lagi ceritamu?"_

"_Bulan adalah telur raksasa." _

"_Matsuri, kau mulai lagi."_

"_Dan bahwa dulunya terdapat dua bulan di langit. Salah satu bulan bergerak terlalu dekat dengan matahari hingga retak oleh panasnya. Dan dari retakannya itu terlahirlah beribu-ribu naga. Dan naga-naga itu tumbuh dengan meminum api matahari. Itulah sebabnya naga bernapas api." _

Dan Gaara mendeskripsikan Matsuri sebagai sebuah partikel yang bergerak menembus batas-batas realita. Liar, tak beraturan, melompat tanpa mengenal gravitasi. Ia membelah semesta dengan tangan kosong. Matanya melihat dari sisi yang luput diamati orang lain. Fiksi adalah napasnya, emosi adalah degup jantungnya. Ia hidup di tengah legenda, berjalan di atas tumpukan dongeng-dongeng tua.

Ia memandang dunia dengan mata hatinya. Mengabaikan panduan dan petunjuk yang dihimpun, lalu bergerak mengandalkan insting dan perasaan pribadi. Gaara selalu berpikir bahwa mempelajari fisika dan matematika berarti berjalan menyibak semesta Tuhan, tapi Matsuri jelas tak mampu ia sibak dengan semua teori fisika dan matematika. Ia terlalu rumit, terlalu kompleks, tapi juga terlalu sederhana.

Seorang Matsuri bisa mendengar warna pelangi. Ia bisa melihat gerakan angin, juga menghirup aroma cahaya. Ia menuliskan puisi di ujung-ujung petrichor. Merangkai pasir pantai menjadi kerangka istana dari kisah-kisah fantasia. Matsuri selalu bebas, terbang mengepakkan sayap dan menembus semua rantai-rantai pemikiran. Baginya bumi hanya sebutir debu di bawah telapak kakinya.

Hari-hari mereka dipenuhi obrolan dan perdebatan yang dikemas manis dalam segala perbedaan. Mereka menulis puisi untuk Einstein, dan mengurai rumus dibalik sajak-sajak Shakespeare. Menyusuri jalan-jalan kota dengan angka, atom, kecepatan waktu, relativitas, dan cahaya. Sekaligus juga menelusuri bongkahan-bongkahan romansa dari secangkir kopi dan segala filosofinya, menghapal kisah dibalik rasi Orion dan Scorpio, mengikuti benang Putri Ariadne, menghapal mantra untuk melawan sihir gelap, bertamu ke gubuk para kurcaci, mengagumi keelokan paras para elf, dan menebak labu mana yang paling cocok menjadi kereta kuda.

Mereka lain. Gaara tak dapat menampung semua imajinasi Matsuri serta istana, hutan, juga lembah yang terdapat di dalam kepalanya. Dan Matsuri tak akan pernah mampu berjalan di atas baris-baris statistika yang begitu dipuja Gaara.

Tapi yang paling penting, sekaligus juga yang paling serupa di antara keduanya adalah,

"_Aku mencintaimu, dan itu tidak bisa dijelaskan."_

"_Itu tidak bisa dijelaskan, tapi aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

**_see you next time!_**

* * *

a/n: ini saya bikin apa sebenarnya wkwk. Ini mungkin bahkan gak sesuai sama minat atau _passion_ mereka berdua/OOC njir. Mana _cheesy_ pula. Tapi, uh, well… saya pikir perbedaan itu sejatinya manis kalau kita mampu berdamai dengannya :D


End file.
